The Vampire Prince and The Human Girl
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Perempuan berambut merah itu tak kuasa saat sepasan taring menancap di lehernya. ia megerang kesakitan, namun entah kenapa ia seolah tak bisa lari dari pria kuning jabrik yang membawanya keluar dari kehidupannya yang kelam "Terimaksih telah membawaku pergi" ujar Kushina tepat ditelinga Minato Rate M for safe...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san  
Akhir pekan ini Ricchan benr-benar mendapatkan waktu libur, jadi Ricchan bisa menulis lagi dengan sepenuh hati :D  
Fic kali ini Ricchan beri rate M untuk aman. Lemon? Di chapter ini tidak, tapi entah lah dengan chapter berikutnya :3 

Happy read minna-san and don't forget to review this story!

The Vampire Prince and The Human Girl

.

.

. 

Perempuan berambut merah itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar sebuah hotel yang dipesan dua orang laki-laki untuknya. Memang kini ia telah menjadi perempuan pemuas nafsu. Mata violet perempuan itu terlihat muram. Mungkin saja mengutuk nasib yang menimpa dirinya. Sejak ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, ayahnya mulai berjudi dan main wanita. Dan puncaknya saat bulan lalu ayahnya melarikan diri dan meninggalkan segala hutangnya pada perempuan bernama Kushina itu.

"Apa kau menikmati malammu kali ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya sesaat setelah 'klien' nya barusan pergi. Orochimaru, orang yang menjadikannya pemuas nafsu para lelaki hidung belang. Kushina tak menjawab, ia memberikan tatapan kebenciannya pada Orochimaru, namun laki-laki berambut panjang yang mirip dengan ular itu hanya tertawa licik.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya" lanjut Orochimaru membalikkan badan Kushina. Cairan hangat mengalir dari daerah kewanitaannya yang kini sudah tak perawan lagi. Kushina menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bibirnya. Orochimaru mencengkran erat pipi Kushina dan menatap Kushina dalam.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai dirimu, Kushina. Kau masih harus melayani orang lain untuk membayar hutangmu padaku" ujar Orochimaru sambil membanting Kushina dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar hotel itu. Hotel yang ia kelola sendiri.

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari bola mata Kushina. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan keadaan masih berantakan.

Kushina terbangun saat cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya. Terdengar pintu kamar itu diketuk dan seorang wanita memasuki kamar itu. Mikoto, sahabat Kushina yang bernasib sama dengannya. Namun Mikoto terlihat jauh lebih tegar dari Kushina.

Mikoto tampak terkejut melihat Kushina yang masih tak berbusana. Segera Mikoto memberikan sehelai handuk pada Kushina. Kushina pun berhanjak ke kamar mandi. Kushina membasuh badannya berulang-ulang kali. Namun entah kenapa ia masih merasa badannya masih sangat kotor. Setelah membasuh badannya untuk kesekian kalinya, kushina mendengar suara Mikoto yang memintanya untuk cepat karena Orochimaru memanggil mereka.

Segera Kushina mengeringkan badannya dan mengenakan rok selutut dan blazer yang sewarna dengan matanya. Orochimaru mengumpulkan seluruh perempuan yang berada di bawah kendalinya ke sebuah ruangan yang amat besar di hotel itu. Kushina melihat tak hanya dirinya dan Mikoto yang tampak menderita dengan hal ini.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta besar-besaran di hotel ini. Aku ingin kalian menggaet sebanyak-banyaknya laki-laki kesini. Kalian boleh bubar, kecuali kau Kushina" ujar Orochimaru.

Perempuan-perempuan itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto. Kushina merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Orochimaru jarang-jarang memanggilnya secara pribadi.

"Nanti malam kau ikut denganku ke sebuah villa. Hanya laki-laki yang pergi kesana. Kupikir teman-temanku akan menyukai jika aku membawa seorang perempuan bersama" ujar Orochimaru. Kushina mengangguk dan pamit dari ruangan itu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali mematuhi semua kehendak Orochimaru.

Malam itu Kushina berdandan cukup sederhana. Ia mengenakan dress merah selutut dan mengikat rambutnya, menampilkan jenjang lehernya yang entah sudah berapa kali mendapatkan kissmark. Orochimaru tampak menyukai penampilan Kushina. Sebuah jeket berbulu hitam diserahkannya pada Kushina yang tampak menggigil karena cuaca puncak yang dingin.

Benar perkataan Orochimaru. Di villa itu hanya ada ia seorang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Selebihnya adalah laki-laki seumuran Orochimaru. Ada sekitar 5 orang dari mereka termasuk Orochimaru.

"Kami akan berpesta dulu sampai jam 10 malam, kau boleh pergi kemana saja di sekitar villa ini. Tapi jangan pergi ke taman belakang. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa siapa saja yang datang kesana seorang diri pada malam hari tidak akan pernah kembali." ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Kushina mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri. Ucapan pria barusan bukan membuatnya takut untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Ia malah makin mempercepat langkahnya kesana. Entah kenapa ia mendapat perasaan bahwa dengan pergi kesana ia bisa menghilang dari dunia yang ia benci ini selamanya.

Kushina termangu saat akhirnya ia sampai di taman belakang villa ini. Hanya ada sebuah pohon sakura yang mekar maupun tidak pada musimnya. Selebihnya hanya ada tanah kosong sepanjang mata memandang. Bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit membuat Kushina ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi. Ia pun duduk di dekat pohon itu.

"Siapa kau, anak manusia?" tanya sebuah suara yang cukup berat dari arah belakang Kushina. Kushina menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pria berparas tampan dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan mata sejernih langit berada di belakangnya. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam dan sebuah syal berwarna seirama.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kushina tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya masih suram seperti biasa.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Putra mahkota dari kerajan vampire yang menguasai tanah ini. Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya pria bernama Minato itu.

"Aku mendengar bahwa jika pergi kesini, aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Itu kenapa aku datang kesini" jawab Kushina.

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Namaku Kushina. Hanya Kushina, tanpa marga. Aku hanya ingin menghilang" jawab Kushina memandang ke arah bulan yang bersinar redup, seredup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku penuhi keinginanmu" ujar Minato mendekati Kushina. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher jenjang milik Kushina. Kushina terkejut saat sepasang taring mulai menusuk dalam lehernya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Namun teriakan Kushina diredam oleh Minato dengan menutup mulut Kushina erat. Tak sedikit darah yang mengalir dari leher Kushina. Minato menghentikan kegiatannya menghisap darah perempuan yang baru saja di temuinya saat ia menyadari bahwa Kushina sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Minato, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Shikaku, teman Minato yang baru saja tiba. Pohon sakura di taman ini merupakan sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia vampire dan dunia manusia.

Minato terkejut saat menyadari hal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Vampire dilarang menghisap darah manusia di dunia manusia. Itu bisa membocorkan informasi tentang klan vampire pada dunia manusia. Namun Minato tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya untuk menghisap darah perempuan yang tampak begitu menggodanya.

"Shikaku, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato. Otaknya terasa buntu. Beruntung orang yang menemukannya adalah Shikaku, sahabatnya yang akan selalu menolongnya pada setiap kondisi.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Shikaku sambil mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi perempuan yang menjadi korban sahabatnya itu. Manusia biasa akan segera mati saat sepasang taring vampire yang sangat beracun bagi darah manusia. Namun Shikaku amat terkejut saat mendapati denyut nadi di tangan perempuan itu, mapun denyut nadi itu terasa amat lemah dan lama.

"Minato, perempuan ini masih hidup" ujar Shikaku tidak percaya. Minato juga menampilkan wajah terkejut yang sama.

"Lebih baik jika kita membawanya ke istana dan memberitahukan pada Ratu Tsunade" ujar Shikaku.

"Tapi ibuku akan membunuhku jika mengetahuinya" balas Minato.

"Tapi kondisi ini lebih penting. Sangat jarang bagi manusia untuk tetap hidup setelah kita menghisap darah mereka" balas Shikaku tak kalah keras.

Minato pun akhirnya mengalah dan mengangkat tubuh Kushina yang terkesan amat rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua membuka portal dan memasuki dunia vampire.

Kushina yang tampak tak sadarkan diri itu sebenarnya masih bisa merasakan hal di sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit di lehernya. Ia merasa hangat. Ia mendapat perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Ia mendapat perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan membenci dunia lagi. Ia sudah bisa menghilang dari dunia yang ia benci.

Minato menatap dalam wajah perempuan yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Minato tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan manusia ini. Sudah banyak perempuan yang ia hisap darahnya, namun darah Kushina terasa berbeda. Ada semacam hasrat dalam diri Minato yang mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan darah perempuan ini. Tidak, ia menginginkan perempuan ini. Perempuan dengan tatapan mati yang baru saja ia temui hari ini.

~to be continued~

Kependekan? Maaf minna-san, namanya juga masih prolog :D  
Ricchan janji akan update chap 2 minggu depan, di tunggu ya minna-san!

Oh ya, sekedar info bagi yang baca fic Ricchan 'Kuudere Type', Ricchan akan update chap 2 nya hari selasa. Semoga ada yang mau nungguin XD

And last please review this fic sehingga Ricchan bisa berusaha membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi

Terimakasih minna-san sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini

See you next time desu!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
Akhirnya Ricchan bisa update chap 2 fic MinaKushi : "The Vampire Prince and The Human Girl"

Memang akhir-akhir ini Ricchan sedikit sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Mengingat nilai Ricchan yang jelek sewaku UTS, Ricchan jadi ingin lebih semangat lagi belajar.  
Jadi banyak bacot #plak .

Terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah mereview fic Ricchan. Ricchan bales disini aja ya reviewnya..!

Aden L Kazt :Terimakasih sudah menjadikan fic Ricchan in salah satu fic faforit Aden-san. Memang MinaKushi jarang sekali mengambil tema vampire. Karena itu kini Ricchan ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbdeda ;)

Pah: :hahaha  
jarang-jarang orang bilang fic Ricchan unyu,, semoga orangnya juga dibilang unyu :D

Kyuubi no Baka : Iya, ini udah lanjut

Aaind88 : iya, ini udah update..

Huddexxx69 : terimakasih sudah mau menunggu

Rose Namikaze : maaf ya jika selama ini fic Ricchan agak cepet alurnya. Mungkin karena Ricchan kebiasaan nulis cerpen, jadi alurnya sering kecepatan. Tapi Ricchan bakal lebih berusaha

Sekian dulu bacotnya!

Happy read and enjoy minna-san! Don;t forget to review Ricchan's fic please :D

The Vampire Prince and The Human Girl

Chap 2 : ~Taring Abadi~

.

.

.

Kushina membuka matanya saat sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Sebuah tangan milik pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lembut menyentuh wajahnya. Kushina memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ia sedang dimana. Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi bebrapa lilin temaram.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, anak manusia?" tanya sebuah suara wanita yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Tsunade, seorang wanita paruh baya yang memimpin kerajaan vampire, juga Ibu dari Minato.

Kushina tak menjawab. ia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingat saat seorang laki-laki menghisap darahnya, dan semuanya menjadi hitam. Kushina tersadar. Ia mencoba mengelus lehernya untuk memastikan. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat ia benar-benar mendapati bekas gigitan sepasang taring menghiasi lehernya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingat, manusia" gumam Tsunade.

"Ada dimana aku?" tanya Kushina panik.

"Tentu saja, di kerajaan vampire. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menghilang dari dunia!" ujar Minato menatap Kushina dalam.

Minato masih penasaran akan violet suram yang ada di hadapannya. Hasratnya begitu menggebu untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang violet yang berada di hadapannya. Kushina. ya, Minato ingat betul nama perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah memeriksa keadaanmu. Kau jelas seorang manusia yang tidak biasa. Kau tidak mati saat seorang vampire menggigitmu." lanjut Tsunade melihat raut bingung yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya,

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau jelas bukan manusia biasa. Namun kerajaan kami jelas tidak mengizinkan manusia untuk menetap disini. Besok aku akan memulangkanmu ke dunia asalmu. Maafkan kesalahan putraku membawamu kesini. Minato, bawa gadis itu ke kamar tamu!" perintah Tsunade. Minato mengangguk dan menuntun Kushina keluar ruangan itu.

Kushina mengikuti Minato dalam diam. Ia ingat semua yang terjadi malam bahkan masih ingat, rasa sakit saat Minato menancapkan taringnya di leher Kushina. dan Kushina bahkan masih ingat saat Minato menggendongnya, ia masih ingat. Ingat dengan sangat jelas.

"Ini kamarmu" ujar Minato berhenti di sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu adalah kamar yang amat luas dimata Kushina. Sebuah tempat tidru ukuran king size berkelambu terletak di tengah kamar itu. Sebuah lemari besar dari kayu berukiran terletak di sudut ruangan itu. di sebelahnya, sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar juga menghiasi kamar itu. Sebuah sofa menghadap ke perapian di sisi kamar yang berbeda. Jendela besar yang ditutupi tirai menambah gelapnya suasana di kamar itu.

"Apa kamar ini tidak cocok untukmu?" tanya Minato melihat Kushina yang hanya terdiam mengamati kamar yang hanya akan ia tempati semalam.

"Tidak, aku hanya takjub. Kamar ini begitu luas" jawab Kushina tersenyum. Namun Minato bisa merasakan bahwa senyum itu hanya sekedar senyum palsu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu menarik perhatianku?" ujar Minato mendorong Kushina ke dalam kamar itu dan menghimpit tubuh Kushina di atas sofa berwarna putih itu.

Kushina tak menjawab, ia juga tak melawan. Minato makin merasa kesal. Ia tidak bisa menangkap cahaya dari violet itu. Ia begitu kesal melihat Kushina yang tak bereaksi.

Minato makin menjadi. Ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kushina. Kushina merasa hangat. Namun Minato tak puas. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir Kushina, membuat darah segar mengalir dari bibir yang kini sedikit terbuka. Memberi akses bagi lidah Minato untuk menyusuri sediap sudut mulut Kushina. darah yang belum juga kering memacu hasrat tersendiri bagi Minato. Bagaimana pun bagi seorang vampire untuk menahan diri dari manisnya darah memang hal yang amat sulit. Apalagi bagi Minato yang sedang dimabukkan oleh manusia yang amat manis darahnya ini.

"I-Ittai" desah Kushina saat Minato melepaskan ciuman itu dan mulai beralih ke leher jenjang Kushina.

Bekas luka gigitan Minato bahkan belum hilang, namun kini ia sudah mengukir kembali sebuah luka baru. Minato tidak perduli dengan rintihan Kushina. ia begitu kesal. Ia begitu marah. Ia bahkan tak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin semuanya dari gadis ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menghisap darahnya disini, Pangeran! Kau akan memancing perhatian orang lain" gumam sebuah suara dari pintu kamar yang bahkan belum sempat Minato tutup.

"Fugaku, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Minato. Matanya masih merah, mata saat seorang vampire sedang berhasrat untuk menghisap darah.

"Siapa pun akan tertarik dengan aroma darah semanis itu, Minato" jawab Fugaku. Minato menyadari beberapa vampire lainnya juga mlai berkumpul di sekitar kamar ini karena tertarik dengan aroma darah Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Kushina, berjanjilah jangan meninggalkan ruangan ini apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tidak ingin orang lain selainku menghisap darahmu" ujar Minato meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terbaring di atas sofa itu.

Kushina bisa mendengar suara pintu dikunci setelah Minato dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Fugaku itu meninggalkan Kushina sendirian. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia berfikir bahwa ia bisa menghilang jika waktu itu ia ikut dengan Minato. Namun ia merasa fikirannya salah. Kushina malah merasa bahwa tak ada tempat yang akan menerimanya dimana pun. Bahkan di dunia vampire ini.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah jendela. Sebuah bayangan perempuan berambut hitam panjang terlihat di beranda kamar itu. Tanpa Kushina sadari, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati beranda itu. Namun Kushina membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba sosok perempuan itu menghilang. Hanya ada seekor kupu-kupu hitam yang terbang rendah di beranda kamar itu.

"Jadi ini, manusia yang tak mati saat darahnya telah dihisap?" ujar sebuah suara yang tidak Kushina kenal.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru berdiri di sudut beranda. Kushina hampir saja salah kira bahwa itu adalah Minato, namun saat ia memperhatikan lebih lanjut laki-laki itu terlihat berbeda dengan Minato.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kushina.

"Namaku Naruto." jawab laki-laki itu mendekati Kushina. Naruto menyium lembut tangan Kushina dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Naruto mendekati Kushina dan menyium Kushina. Ciuman ini terasa kasar. Entah kenapa Kushina tidak menyukainya dan mencoba melawan. Namun cengkraman Naruto terasa amat kuat, seolah-olah akan bisa menghancurkan tubuh kushina.

Makin lama Naruto makin berani. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Kushina dan mulai menghisap darah Kushina. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Begitu berbeda saat Minato menghisap darahnya.

"Tolong hentikan" rintih Kushina mulai meneteskan air mata.

Dalam sekejab Naruto sudah melepaskan Kushina. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai Naruto. Minato berdiri dengan ekspresi marah yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Naruto, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ia adalah milikku" ujar Minato terdengar marah.

"Maafkan aku, onii-sama. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri" jawab Naruto sambil menjilati sisa darah yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Minato mencoba memukul adiknya itu, namun Naruto dengan gesit menghindar dan kembali menyium singkat bibir Kushina sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Minato menatap marah ke arah Kushina. Bahkan ia telah mengingatkan Kushina untuk tidak meninggalkan kamar. Dan kini ia mendapati Kushina berlumuran darah dan masih meneteskan air mata.

Minato mendekati Kushina pelan. Kushina menutup rapat matanya, seolah takut Minato akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Namun Kushina merasa terkejut saat Minato malah mengusap air matanya lembut.

"Maaf, kau pasti takut" ujar Minato.

Kushina sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menangis. Namun air matanya seolah mencair. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah perlakuan sederhana. Namun baginya yang bahkan telah ditelantarkan ayahnya dan terpaksa menjajakan diri, untuk ada saja seseorang yang mengusap air matanya adalah sebuah kebahagian. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hidupnya mulai berantakan, untuk pertama kalinya Kushina kembali merasakan kehangatan.

Minato sedikit terkejut melihat tangis Kushina yang makin menjadi. Minato tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Namun saat melihat bahu Kushina yang bergetar, refleks saja Minato menarik Kushina dalam pelukannya.

Minato dan Kushina sama-sama tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang berkecamuk dalam hati mereka. Mereka juga sama-sama tak tahu, mengapa jantung mereka berdetak kencang. mereka juga sama-sama tak tahu, bahwasanya mereka telah saling jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru saja mereka temui.

To be continued...

Bagaimana minna-san?  
awalnya Ricchan bingung mau nentuin siapa yang jadi adeknya Minato, namun setelah difikir-fikir lagi Naruto adalah yang paling cocok untuk peran ini. Ricchan harap minna-san bisa terima...  
review please minna-san!

See you next time desu...!  
#Heboh


End file.
